Wisdom and Water
by FearlessWarriorKitty
Summary: Another Annabeth goes to Goode High School story. Annabeth surprises Percy by transferring to his high school. Will the magical Percabeth be able to survive the evil monsters trying to destroy them? (aka sluts & jocks) Tons of Percabeth, some Thalico, maybe Jasper, Tratie, and Frazel/Lazel. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is FearlessWarriorKitty! Yes you probably have no idea who I am! This is the first fanfic I've ever written! I've never written a fanfic before but I read them like 24/7... so obssessed.. This is just another cliche Annabeth goes to Goode High story, so if you don't like, don't read! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction website, now would I?**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the incessant beeping that filled the room. I covered my face with the pillow. I had been having the best dream ever. The one where my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth was here in New York with me.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Alright, Im up!" I yelled, jumping out of bed to turn off the alarm clock. I must have misjudged my force because the clock ended up smashed into three pieces on the other side of the room. Oops. It happens when your a demigod.

I took a shower and dressed in black jeans, Converse, and a sea green t-shirt that says _This is how I roll. _I recognized it as the one Annabeth got me for my sixteenth birthday.

I went downstairs, where my mom was making blue waffles. I guess I should explain the blue food. A few years ago, my mom married a jerk called Gabe, who claimed there was no such thing as blue food. My mom then made it her personal mission to show the world that blue food is possible. After she and Gabe got divorced, she kept making blue food, showing that rebellious streak that I inherited.

After scarfing down my blue waffles, I started to make my way out the door.

"Percy, aren't you forgetting something?" my mom asked.

I looked down to make sure I had all my clothes on. "No mom."

She sighed. "Your backpack, Percy."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks mom!" I grabbed my backpack and stepped out the door.

* * *

I pulled up in the school parking lot in my silver Maserati Spyder. My dad gave it to me as thanks for defeating Kronos in the Titan War. I was met by my two best friends, Josh and Seth.

"Hey Perce." Josh said. "I heard there's some new chicks this year, maybe you could hook up with one of them."

I sighed. "How many times have I told you guys, I have a girlfriend."

"oh sure." Seth said. "That 'girlfriend' who lives in another state."

"It's true!" I protested. By this time we had made our way to my locker.

"Here." I said, Handing them my phone, which was displaying a picture of Annabeth. She looked so beautiful I found myself daydreaming about her as I looked at the picture.

"PHOTOSHOP!" Seth yelled, causing the whole hall to turn and stare. "I'll bet its not even real."

A very familiar voice said from behind me, "Oh yeah? How much?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is FearlessWarriorKitty! **

**To Qoheleth- Sorry about that! This is my first fanfic and there was a slight issue with my computer and I accidentally published the first chapter without any content.**

**So did you like the last chapter? I know it was short... Would you prefer to have me post longer chapters but less often, or shorter chapters more often? Plz plz plz review and tell me what you think! I know im not that good a writer so all advice is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters. I do own Josh, Seth, Lindsey, and Ashlyn.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

This morning I woke up in the hotel room more excited than I had been in months. Today was the first day of senior year after summer vacation, the day I was going to surprise Percy at his school! I had arrived in New York last night and checked into the hotel before crashing on the bed. I hadn't even unpacked my bags yet, but I didn't need to. I only had to stay one night at the hotel. After I surprised Percy today at school, I was moving into his house! I had talked to his mom Sally and she decided not to tell him. We wanted to surprise him.

I washed up in the hotel bathroom and then changed out of my pajamas into a grey t-shirt and skinny jeans. I pulled on a pair of grey Uggs before contemplating what to do with my long, honey-blonde hair. I decided to leave it down in its long princess curls. Percy said he liked it better that way. I packed a backpack and left the hotel.

I took a taxi to Goode High, Percy's school. I had my hand on the dagger strapped to my thigh the entire ride, but it seemed like the driver was completely human.

When I arrived at Goode High, I looked around for Percy but couldn't find him. I saw his car, though. The silver Maserati Spyder that his dad, Poseidon, gave him as thanks for winning the Titan War. That meant he was already here. Perks of being a daughter of Athena. I walked through the doors of the school and almost crashed into a girl walking the other way.

"Ohmygoshimsosorry," we said at exactly the same time. We both laughed.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey," she said. Lindsey was pretty in a cute way, with round blue eyes, a button nose, and light brown hair in two braids.

"I'm Annabeth. I'm new, do you think you could help me find the office? i need to get my schedule and locker number."

"Sure, The office is right over here," she said. She led me through a door into the office, where we were met by a smiling middle aged lady behind a desk.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm new here, so..." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Oh yes! I'm Mrs. Jakoby, the office secretary. Annabeth Chase... Here you are! Here's your schedule and locker number." I thanked her and went back over to Lindsey.

"Hey, lets compare schedules!" Lindsey cried excitedly.

**Annabeth's Schedule:**

**1st Period: Science C5 Mr. Fisher**

**2nd ****Period: PE/Wellness Gym Mr. Espoden**

******3rd ****Period: English D4 Mr. Blofis**

**********4th ****Period: Architecture F3 Mrs. Ramet**

**************5th ****Period: History A4 Mr. Gamarre**

******************6th ****Period: Math B2 Mrs. Lopez**

**********************7th Period: Greek Mythology E1 Mr. Scott**

**********************Lindsey's Schedule:**

**********************1st ****Period: Science C5 Mr. Fisher**

**************************2nd ****Period: History B5 Mr. Ramos**

******************************3rd Period: English D4 Mr. Blofis**

******************************4th ****Period: Music A6 Mrs. Robin**

**********************************5th ****Period: Spanish F5 Ms. Cereza**

**************************************6th ****Period: Math B2 Mrs. Lopez**

******************************************7th ****Period: PE/Wellness Gym Mrs. Allison**

"Cool," Lindsey said. "We have the same 1st, 3rd, and 6th periods together." I squinted at the schedules in our hands. My dyslexia had been acting up ever since this morning.

"What room is Science in?" I asked.

"C5." Lindsey answered. "It says it right there, can't you see?"

"I have dyslexia," I explained. "When I read, the words get all jumbled around."

Lindsey nodded quietly. "A bunch of my friends have dyslexia, too. I get how you feel. Let's stop off at your locker before class. You can drop off some of your stuff."

I showed Lindsey my locker number and she smiled. "Wow, your locker is right next to my friend's locker. He's like the hottest guy in the school, and all the girls get goo-goo-eyed over him, but he rejects them all. Claims he's got a girlfriend in Cali or something."

We walked towards my locker when I heard a familiar voice.

"How many times have I told you guys, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh sure." The boy walking next to Percy said. "That 'girlfriend' who lives in another state."

"It's true!" Percy protested. Percy and his friends stopped in front of the locker next to mine.

"Here." Percy said, handing them his phone, which was displaying a picture of me. I watched as Percy's eyes turned dreamy and he stared at my picture.

"PHOTOSHOP!" Percy's friend yelled, causing the whole hall to turn and stare. "I'll bet its not even real."

I decided to make an appearance. I took a deep breath and then said, "Oh yeah? How much?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is FearlessWarriorKitty! Thank you to _Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, Flames of glory, Booktastic22, _and_ Percabethrules and Jason sucks_ for reviewing. It really means a lot to me when you guys tell me you like the story. **

**To Booktastic22 and Percabethrules and Jason sucks- I've been having weird computer problems so the chapters publish strangely, but I have the chapters up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

"PHOTOSHOP!" Seth yelled, causing the whole hall to turn and stare. "I'll bet its not even real."

A very familiar voice said from behind me, "Oh yeah? How much?"

I spun around in excitement. There, standing behind me, was my Wise Girl!

"AANNNAAABEEETTTHHHH!" I yelled so loudly I swear the ceiling lights flickered. I heard Seth and Josh beside me stuttering, "You-you-girl-friend-picture?" I swept Annabeth into my arms and kissed her passionately. I completely forgot that we were in the middle of the hall and people were staring at us. All that mattered was Annabeth being here, and me kissing her. We broke away, smiling widely at each other. I heard Seth and Josh clearing their throats beside us.

"Uh, Annabeth" I said. "This is Seth, and this is Josh. They're friends. Seth, Josh, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"Wow, he wasn't lying."

"Yeah, he totally wasn't."

Annabeth looked confused. She looked up at me for clarification.

"They thought I was lying," I whispered to Annabeth. "They thought I was making you up to get the sluts off my back."

"Sluts?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, yeah." I said. "I forgot to tell you. So a lot of girls...uh... like me, and there's this group of really annoying, makeup addicted, slutty girls who want me. None of them are even close to being as beautiful or amazing as you, though." I said, and brought her in for another kiss.

Our lips had just touched when I heard the most annoying, squeaky, obnoxious voice I have ever heard said, "What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Ashlyn.

The mother of all sluts. Her face was so caked with makeup that she looked like a clown, and she was wearing a hot pink low cut shirt that showed half her bra and her belly button. Her shorts were so short that they could have been called underwear. Her 6-inch heels practically screamed, "DEATHTRAP!"

She strutted over to me, swaying her hips, and traced a long, manicured fingernail along my arm, completely disregarding Annabeth.

"So, Percy, sweetie, my parents won't be home tonight, do you wanna come home with me and _celebrate_ the beginning of the school year, if you know what I mean?" Ashlyn asked, tugging down her shirt to reveal even more of her bra.

"Ashlyn, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not interested in being your one night stand, and I have a GIRLFRIEND!" I told her and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, annoyance creeping into my voice.

"Oh, right, a _girlfriend__,_" Ashlyn purred. "I doubt that, babe."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I heard Annabeth clear her throat loudly beside me. She stepped in front of me and said, "Hey, look, there's a clueless bitch standing in front of me. Have you ever taken an IQ test? What was the results? 30? 40? I bet you could win an award for 'dumbest slut in the world.' I AM PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Annabeth slapped Ashlyn in the face and turned back to me with a smile on her face. I hugged her and muttered thanks into her ear. She moved to kiss me, but right before our lips touched, she moved her mouth to my ear. She whispered into my ear, "Thought you could get rid of me that easily, huh?" I shivered and she laughed. I pouted and she kissed the tip of my nose.

"Come on, we'd better get to class." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Let's compare schedules." I took her schedule from her hand and compared it with mine.

"I can't believe it!" I cried. "We have almost every single class together! Come on, let's get to Science."

"Well, Seth and I have History on the other side of the school," Josh said. "So, we gotta go. See you guys at lunch." Seth and Josh turned and started walking away.

Annabeth and I entwined our hands and walked off to Science.

**So, how did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? I wanna know! Plz review... Also, did I do the Ashlyn scene good? Or was it awkward? Until next time!**

**-Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is FearlessWarriorKitty! So so so so so sorry about all the blank chapter issues. I have it kinda sorted out. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop posting chapters. I'm going to try running a poll. Do you want me to include Thalico, Jasper, Tratie, Frazel, and/or Lazel? Review or PM me what you think! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of saying this, but I don't own PJO or any of the characters. I do own Seth, Josh, Lindsey, and Ashlyn though.**

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is FearlessWarriorKitty! So I really want to know which pairings you guys want me to add to this story... I have no idea cuz my FAV pairing is PERCABETH! but theres obviously already Percabeth... so yeah. I can include Jasper/Jiper, Thalico, ****Tratie, Frazel, and/or Lazel...**

******About the blank chapter issues. I know you guys hate me now, but something is seriously wrong with my computer and I have no idea how to fix it. Maybe I just have no idea how to use my computer, but I am 99.99% sure that's not it. I am so so so so sorry, but maybe it'll sort out eventually.**

******Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Percy and Annabeth would be in The Red Pyramid, Luke wouldn't have to die, and There wouldn't have been that horrible cliffy at the end of MOA.**

Chapter 5

Percy POV

Hands entwined, I opened the door to English class to let Annabeth walk through. Ashlyn came strutting unnaturally fast down the hall and squeezed into the door before I closed it.

"Ooh, what a gentleman, Percy-poo... Holding the door open for me, _thank you._"

Me being the chivalrous person I am, I couldn't just slam the door in her clown face, so I held it open for her to step through.

But she didn't.

Ashlyn looked up at me seductively and leaned up to kiss me. I let go of the door and exploded at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ASHLYN! WAKE UP! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND I LOVE HER, AND I WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER FOR A SLUT LIKE YOU!"

Ashlyn just scoffed and batted her fake eyelashes. She pulled out a compact mirror and reapplied fourteen layers of lip gloss.

She opened her disgusting mouth to say something, but had forgotten that I had let go of the door. I stepped through the doorway and the door closed in her face. As I smiled with Annabeth, she giggled at Ashlyn's scream of rage. We found two seats in the second row and shared a lingering kiss before sitting down.

Paul - I mean Mr. Blofis - smiled at me and winked. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

Mr. Blofis stood up and began writing on the whiteboard. Ashlyn came strutting in to the classroom and fixed her eyes on me. She began slinking over to me with an ugly smirk on her face. She made her way towards the chair beside me, but Lindsey ducked forward and slid into the chair. She grinned at me and Annabeth.

Ashlyn cleared her throat in a fake _hem hem. _She put a manicured hand on her hip expectantly.

Mr. Blofis turned around and said to Ashlyn, "Ashlyn, I would appreciate if you found a seat. Class is in session."

Ashlyn smiled sweetly and said back, "But Mr. Blowfish, Lindsey took my seat."

Paul looked at Ashlyn sternly and said, "No, that's not your seat. Lindsey took it first. And my name is Mr. _Blofis_, not Mr. Blowfish. Now _find a seat_.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and plopped down in an empty seat near the back.

Mr. Blofis stepped away from the board, displaying what he had written.

"We're going to have a little project to kick-start our unit on Shakespeare," Mr. Blofis said. "I'm going to partner you up, and you're going to re-enact a scene from Romeo and Juliet."

Paul pulled out a hat and began pulling slips of paper out.

"Francis and... Ashlyn..."

"OH HELL NO!" Ashlyn yelled. "I AM NOT WORKING WITH THAT NERD!"

"Yes you are," said Mr. Blofis. "Miranda and... Jacqueline..."

He continued like this for a while, before saying, "Percy and... Lindsey..." I shot my puppy dog face at Annabeth. We weren't partners. She shrugged and gave me a half smile.

I quickly scanned the room. Who might Annabeth be partnered with? Sarah... Makena... Josh...

Harrison.

_Oh Zeus..._ I prayed. _P__lease not him... Please Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, any god out there..._

"Annabeth and... Harrison."

Annabeth paled and Harrison winked seductively at her. My face turned red and my hands balled into fists. Everybody else in the room either gave me a sad glance or a look of pity at Annabeth. Harrison was the biggest player in the school. My vision turned red.

Harrison's water bottle exploded. He screamed like a little girl and Mr. Blofis hurried over with a wad of paper towels. He gave me a frustrated look. He knew it was me who did that.

After the mess was cleaned up, Mr. Blofis stood at the front of the room.

"I get the feeling that this might not be the best pairing. Annabeth, you will work with Percy. Makena, you can work with Harrison, and Lindsey can work with Sarah." Paul winked at me.

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek. "Try to control those anger issues," she joked. I turned her head towards Harrison and concentrated. The water bottle in his backpack started to leak and run down his front, making it look like he had wet his pants.

Annabeth giggled and we split up, me headed towards Swimming and her to Architecture.


End file.
